logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Sky One
Satellite Television 1982–1984 Sky One had its origins as Satellite Television, a Pan-European television channel originating in London. It was launched in April 1982 and was initially only available to 70,000 homes in Norway and Finland. It was later launched in the United Kingdom in June 1983. Satellite Television ident 1982.jpg Sky Channel 1984–1989 In 1983, Rupert Murdoch bought the company over and decided to rename the channel to Sky Channel on 31 January 1984. The slogan was originally "Reaching out to you", until circa October 1987, where the slogan was changed to "Europe's number 1". Screen Shot 2019-07-08 at 5.35.24 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-07-08 at 5.32.16 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-07-01 at 2.01.37 pm.png|1984-1989 ID Screen Shot 2019-08-05 at 8.28.04 pm.png|1984-1985 ID Screen Shot 2019-07-01 at 1.59.24 pm.png|1985-1987 ID Screen Shot 2019-07-10 at 8.01.02 pm.png|1985-1987 Continuity ID Screen Shot 2019-07-01 at 1.50.15 pm.png|1987-1989 ID February–May 1989 In February 1989, Rupert Murdoch launched a big push for Direct Broadcast Satellite which involved launching four channels on Astra satellite, which could be easily received with domestic satellites dishes. Sky Channel was one of those channels, the others were Sky News, Sky Movies and Eurosport. This logo was short-lived. May–July 1989 A new logo was launched in May, but this did not last long as the channel was renamed Sky One on 30 July, where the channel began only broadcasting to the UK. Sky One (first era) July 1989–1990 On 30 July, Sky Channel was renamed Sky One a few months after the launch on Astra. From this point onward, the channel began to only broadcast in the United Kingdom. Screen Shot 2019-10-13 at 10.04.08 pm.png|1989 "We're The One" Promo Screen Shot 2019-10-13 at 10.07.04 pm.png|1990 "Still The One" Promo 1990–1993 In 1990, the script "One" was retired in favour of the sans-serif "One". However in November, Sky TV merged with BSB to form British Sky Broadcasting. Following this, all of Sky's network idents were surrounded by a black border/background, and under the idents came the name British Sky Broadcasting. *The TV Room 1993–1995 All Sky channels were rebranded on 1 September 1993 after the launch of Sky Multichannels. The US firm Novocom was behind the new graphics. From this era onward, the channel began airing for 24 hours. 1995–1996 In early 1995, Novocom launched another look. Video collectors and fans refer this logo and the following logo as the "tombstone" era. Skyone ident 1995a.jpg|1995-1996 Network ID Sky 1 (first era) 1996–1997 With the launch of Sky 2 on 1 September 1996, Sky One briefly rebranded itself as Sky 1. After Sky 2 was closed on 31 August 1997, Sky 1 used the tombstone look for two more months until its final appearance on 31st October that year. Sky1 ident1996a.jpg|1996-November 1997 Network ID *The TV Room Sky One (second era) 1997–1998 Sky 1 reverted back to its previous name on 1 November 1997 and adapted a new logo called the "egg" look. Many fans consider this to be Sky 1's worst logo. It was presumably not liked by Sky themselves either, as the look only stayed for just under seven months. File:Sky 1997 Ident A.jpg File:Sky 1997 Ident B.jpg *The TV Room 1998–2002 A new look for Sky One was launched on 31 May 1998.http://www.campaignlive.co.uk/news/29660/MEDIA-RECORD/?DCMP=ILC-SEARCH With this look, Sky departed from the pattern from the last years where the entire company would rebrand at the same time with similar look. Instead, Sky One departed to create its own identity based on filmed idents. This logo was also used to celebrate 10 years of Sky One. *The TV Room 2002–2004 On 7 January 2002 Sky One launched their new logo along with a new graphic flat look with colour branded idents and graphics of orange. Sky One again gained a sister channel, Sky One Mix, which was intended as a "catch-up" channel, screening repeats of key Sky One programmes later in the same week. *Digital Spy 2004–2008 In September 2004, to coincide with its new autumn schedule, Sky One's new logo was launched. Sky Mix also changed its name from Sky Mix to Sky Two one year later. In February 2008 when new graphics occur, this logo only remained until a revamp in August. sky One HD.png|HD simulcast launched in 2006. Sky One Ident (February 2008-August 2008)-3 Sky1 2008–2011 Sky1 HD.svg|HD simulcast Sky One, in domestic partnership with Sky Two and Sky Three, renamed themselves Sky1, Sky2 and Sky3 respectively on 31 August 2008 and a new logo was launched as well. Sky1 used blue solids for their idents. Sky 1 (second era) 2011–2016 Sky1HD.png|HD simulcast Sky1 separated the "Sky" and "1" slightly and thus the channel was renamed Sky 1 in February 2011. On 1 January 2014, Sky 1 was temporarily renamed Sky Onesie to encourage viewers to snuggle up in front of the television wearing onesies, in a bid to recover from the previous night's celebrations. *Digital Spy Sky Onesie.png|Sky Onesie logo 2015–2017 Sky-1 on white-2015.png|2D version Since 2015, Sky 1 altered their logo slightly and along with it came new idents for the whole channel on 19 April 2016. Sky One (third era) 2017–present On 9 October 2017, Sky 1 changed their name back to Sky One and a new look was launched as well. Category:Television channels in the United Kingdom Category:Sky Limited Category:Logos created by Pittard Sullivan Category:Television channels in Ireland Category:1982 Category:1984 Category:1989 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:2008 Category:2011 Category:2017 Category:Comcast Category:Flagship television channels